Ben 13: S1 E1: And Then There Were 13
This the first episode of Ben 13. Story (In space two ships are fighting the larger ship is carrying a large white alien) High: Keep firing you useless scum, I have come so far to be denied. (High is surrounded by his minions DNAliens) DNAliens: Yes Master!!! (DNAliens keep firing at smaller ship) (On smaller ship, a green reptilian alien is placing a watch-like ￼device in a teleporter) Xylene: Now to put the right coordinates in.... (Suddenly before she can press the final button the bigger ship finally hits the smaller ship and she accidently hitting the activitate button) Xylene: Nooooo! (She ￼fires at the larger ship damaging High who then destroys the small ship) DNAliens: Master, the device was teleported of ship. (High just kills that DNAlien on the spot.) (Earth, a 15 year old boy called Ben Hird is laying in his garden) ￼Ben: For god sake Im so bored. (Flash in sky) Ben: Wait what was that. (Suddenly the device appears next to him) Ben: What the... (Device attaches to his wrist) Ben: Errrrrrmmmm... (Just stares at the device for a minute) Ben: Okay, thats totally normal. (Looks at the device a bit more) Ben: Wonder what this does. (Presses down on faceplate, which slides back revealing the devices core, whuch then pops up and projects a holographic interface with alien faces on it) Ben: What the hell!! (Falls over) Ben: Ouch! (Looks at the device again and places two fingers on the top of the core, which makes the interface scross through the faces) Ben: Hmmmmm.... (Ben slides his finger forward, the face he decided to select had two horns on its chin and some edged teeth, the interface disappears the face is now on top of the core which pushes down, he is engulfed in a turquoise light.) Ben: What the in name of KFC just happened? (Ben is now a large armoured orange muscular form.) Ben: Whoa, am I a alien... A.I.: Alien Selected: Detrovite, Home Planet: Vulcan. Mostly known for their great strength. Ben: Did the watch just talk, okay it said I was a 'Detrovite', whatever that is, and 'great strength', well lets see how strong he is. (Ben lifts a large rock out the ground and holds it with four fingers.) Ben: Hehehe, really strong. (He places the rock down.) Ben: I think ill call this alien, Slampound. (Slampound reverts back into Ben in a flash of reddish orange light.) Ben: Cool. (He runs inside his house and goes into the living room) Ben: Mumumumumumumum!!! Ben's Mum (Sophia): Yes Ben. Ben (speaking really quickly): ASTRANGEWATCHTHINGCAMEOUTOFNOTHINGANDLATCHEDONTOMYWRISTANDTHENITURNEDINTOAALIENTHENILIFTEDAROCK. Sophia: What? Ben: A watch came out of nothing and attached to my wrist and then I turned into an alien, and lifted a rock, also I think I can turn into 13 aliens. Sophia: Okay Ben if you say so. Ben: Ill prove it to you. (Ben Activates the device and selects a strange face with a wiggly shape, and turns into a green slime alien with a singular organ viewable) Ben: See, wait alien is this... A.I.: Alien Selected: Limax, Home Planet: Maxil Eat the old. Ben: See.. 3 hour later... Sophia: Okay, well get to bed then, its Sunday youve got school tomorrow. (Ben has reverted back to normal and just has been watching TV) Ben: Aww. (Ben goes upstairs and into bed.) Ben: I think I'll call that alien Slimax and the device the Fun Watch. (Ben goes to sleep.) Fun Watch Aliens Used Slampound, Slimax. Characters Ben Hird, Sophia Hird, High, Xylene, DNAliens. Devices The Fun Watch, Highs Ship, Xylenes ship. Trivia And then there were 13, is a play on the name of the first episode of the Classic Ben 10, And then there were 10. High is a highbreed, but plays the role of this stories 'Vilgax'. Category:Episodes Category:Series Premieres